Heart failure caused by Myocardial Infarction is known to have become a serious problem. A term “ventricular assistance device” (VAD) is typically used to refer to a mechanical pump that's used to support heart function and blood flow in people who have weakened hearts. The device takes blood from a lower chamber of the heart and helps pump it to the body and vital organs, just as a healthy heart would.
A VAD has several basic parts. A small tube carries blood out of the heart into a pump. Another tube carries blood from the pump to blood vessels, which deliver the blood to the body tissues. Some VADs pump blood like the heart does, with a pumping action, while other devices exist that keep up a continuous flow of blood. VADs have two basic designs: a transcutaneous VAD (which has its pump and power source located outside of the body) and an implantable VAD with its pump located inside of the body and its power source located outside of the body. In either case, a VAD also normally has a power source connected to a control unit that monitors the VAD's functions. As such, a typical VAD has to be serviced by, for example, replacing batteries, which may require a surgical procedure involving potential hospitalization, anaesthesia, potential infection and other complications.
There remains, therefore, a need for a system and method that facilitate blood circulation with less reliance on external energy.